Sais-tu garder un secret ?
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Vanitas les déteste tous. Surtout Aqua. Terra aussi. Ou bien il l'aime trop pour le détester. Quel importance, il n'est clairement pas jaloux d'elle. Faut croire que c'est la journée confidence pour Terra. OS léger UA Terra x Vanitas


Hello !

Je suis trop fier de moi, parce que je ne jure que par le SeiNer ou le SoRiku, alors que là aucun d'eux n'apparaît :)

Depuis peu j'avoue que je craque pour le TerraVan... j'espère que vous allez aimez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Voilà quelques jours que Vanitas étudie avec eux et il ne s'y fait toujours pas.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Vanitas a déjà partagé certaines classes avec eux, les élèves dits 'élites'. À certaine période, quand son maître formateur part il ne sait où, il a dû rester avec eux plusieurs jours. Mais jamais il n'a eu à en faire ses amis.

Cette élite est composée de ses rivaux. Enfin, étant donné son niveau supérieur, il peut juste les appeler des obstacles à enjamber.

Habituellement, quand son maître ne s'absente pas très longtemps de la Nécropole des Keyblade, personne n'est averti. Il y a juste un couloir inter-monde dans la salle à manger. Vanitas n'a qu'à l'emprunter pour se retrouver dans le château de Maître Eraqus et faire quelques allers-retours pour continuer à suivre les leçons.

Il y a une semaine, Vanitas était en train de petit-déjeuné tranquillement dans la salle à manger tout seul, quand un portail s'est ouvert. Peu de gens connaissent cet endroit, il a pensé que cela devait s'agir de son maître. Sauf que c'est Eraqus qui est apparu, le mettant ainsi extrêmement mal à l'aise.

D'une, parce que Vanitas est sans masque et a encore la tête coincée dans un orifice inférieur. Hormis son maître, personne ne l'a jamais vu sans. Hors de question qu'on réalise qu'il est comme tous les adolescents de son âge.

De deux, parce qu'il sent l'entourloupe venir malgré son manque de connexion cérébral matinal.

Et de trois, il mange **vraiment** salement le matin.

Quand Eraqus lui a annoncé que son maître est parti pour une longue durée indéterminée, Vanitas a senti son petit monde de solitude partir en fumée.

* * *

Voir ses rivaux devenir ses compagnons de classe, c'est bizarre. Avoir des camarades de classe, c'est étrange pour commencer. Jusqu'à présent il a toujours été seul avec le maître, étant formé intensément. Cela lui a fait tout drôle de voir pleins de gens, ainsi que d'avoir autant de temps libre.

Ce qu'il a découvert et qu'il aime le plus, c'est sociabiliser. Il adore aller vers les gens, leur lancer de vilaines piques, les humilier devant qui veut l'entendre et les mettre plus bas que terre. Il regrette de ne pas avoir eu de camarades plus tôt, c'est divertissant.

En revanche, il ne supporte pas les trois qui ont obtenu leur symbole de maîtrise : Aqua, Terra et Riku. Ils l'agacent prodigieusement. La demoiselle est comme qui dirait la plus proche de lui (malgré les raclées qu'ils se mettent lors des entraînements), le second lui en veut quand il se déchaîne sur la première, et le troisième est vraiment trop bizarre.

Pour l'heure, Vanitas veut un peu de tranquillité. Il porte sa tenue de combat tout le temps, alors l'école entière le reconnaît quand il se promène et s'en va sans demander son reste. La socialisation, ça a vraiment du bon.

Alors qu'il s'installe aux chaises en pierre sur la colline près de l'entrée du château, il aperçoit les compagnons de celui qu'il ne veut pas voir. Jusqu'à présent, Vanitas a fait un effort de sociabilité avec tous ceux de son cursus, sauf avec Terra. Bien entendu, ils s'affrontent souvent à l'entraînement, mais ne parlent jamais en dehors.

Terra est tellement attractive que cela en devient repoussant. Toujours gentil, protecteur, persévérant, sérieux puis plaisantin, sanguin... Vanitas n'a pas de genre, mais pour sûr que Terra l'est.

Non, pourquoi il dit cela ? Vanitas déteste Terra d'abord.

-Salut Vanitas, c'est rare de te voir dehors. Tu profites de ta pause ?

Vanitas saute de son siège, keyblade en main, prêt à éliminer des sans-cœurs.

-Non non, pas dans ce sens-là !

-Réflexe conditionnel, au temps pour moi.

Les pauses avec son maître sont différentes des leurs, faut croire. Vanitas se rassoit avec un sourire qu'ils ne peuvent voir. Ce sont les deux amis de Terra : Aqua et Ventus. Il a bien envie de sociabiliser.

-Que viennent faire maman et fils par ici ? Promenade ? Vous avez pas oublié la poussette, par hasard ?

Aqua s'assoit, ignorant ses propos. Ventus prend place aussi, complètement sur la défensive. Vanitas sait qu'il le met mal à l'aise autant par son physique, que par les mots. Qu'il adore cela.

-Ta magie est différente de la notre, pas vrai ? Commence-t-elle.

-Ah bon ?

Vive le déni. Il aime tellement les voir se dépatouiller pour être subtile et arriver à la question qu'ils veulent poser à l'origine.

-Oui, tu as développé d'autres aptitudes que la magie élémentaire, d'après ce que j'ai remarqué.

-Toi aussi, Aqua. Ce serait mal venu de ta part de me faire des reproches.

Et s'il n'avait pas à porter son masque et que c'était l'heure du thé, il aurait bu sa tasse avec l'auriculaire levé et un sourire narquois. Mais ils n'ont pas de thé et pas question qu'ils le voient.

-Assez parler de nous, parlons du petit Ventus. Alors gamin, t'as finalement maîtrisé le Méga Atomnium ?

Lors du premier cours de magie avec eux, il devait passer sur ce sort. Sa particularité étant qu'il a une incroyable puissance destructrice sur les ténèbres, mais laisse intact le reste. Dès que Ventus s'est mis au centre, tous les autres ont aussitôt lancé une protection sur eux-mêmes.

La salle est toujours inutilisable et Vanitas remercie sa combinaison de si bien résister à la magie.

Ventus rougit de honte, mais ne baisse pas le regard.

-Trouve autre chose, tu deviens ennuyant..., bougonne-t-il.

-Si cette demande vient de toi expressément, ne va pas te plaindre.

-À qui j'irai me plaindre ? Je sais me débrouiller, merci pour ta sollicitude.

-Mes oreilles siffleraient donc pour rien quand tu es avec le père de votre petite famille ?

-Terra ? Arrête de croire que t'es le centre du monde, t'es pas notre sujet de conversation préféré.

-D'ailleurs, il y a un malaise entre vous, constate Aqua. Tu l'aimes pas ?

Vanitas tourne la tête vers elle, en gardant le silence. Il soupire sous son masque sans bouger. Il sait que son attente impatiente Aqua et que son attention toute particulière la gêne. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses expressions ne la ravit pas non plus.

S'il déteste Terra ? Ah ah, bien sûr que oui. De tout son être. Mais moins que l'intérêt qu'il lui porte.

Au bout d'un moment, Ventus finit par craquer :

-En quoi ça te coûte de répondre ?

Vanitas éclate de rire. Il sait que cela met encore plus mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il reste calme.

-Et toi alors, Aqua ? Si tu es venue me demander d'être gentil avec lui, tu peux rêver.

-Quoi, non pas du tout.

-Voyons, inutile de nier. Je sais que t'es amoureuse de lui.

Elle rougit et secoue les mains devant son visage.

-Non, non, pas du tout. C'est pas ça.

-Tellement transparente que ça en est honteux.

Sa jalousie est à peine cachée.

-Ce que tu ressens ne me concerne pas. Mais apprends à mieux le cacher. Bon rendez-vous amoureux.

Il se lève, prêt à rentrer à pied, mais en se retournant il voit l'objet de son affection répulsive. Il tend la main devant lui et se concentre. Un portail entre-monde se crée. Il le traverse sans perdre un instant.

Et si Terra a tendu la main vers lui pour le retenir, ce n'est que le fruit de son imagination.

Au bout de deux jours, Eraqus le ramène de force. Ainsi que les quatre fois suivantes.

(Ils sont têtus par ici...)

* * *

Après les leçons, Vanitas a pris l'habitude de retourner à la Nécropole des Keyblade pour s'entraîner et peaufiner sa maîtrise des ténèbres. Il rentre sur les coups de vingt-deux heure pour manger, puis file dormir.

Il apparaît dans sa chambre, couvert d'une étrange matière visqueuse noire ; des résidus de sans-cœurs. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il a eu le fantasme que l'ombre se manifeste et que Terra le sauve au péril de sa vie, puis pour le remercier il s'offre à lui corps et âme pendant des jours.

Puis il se rappelle que Terra le déteste.

Sans perdre une minute, il s'empresse de se changer. Il quitte ensuite la pièce, en direction des cuisines, son casque sous le bras (on ne sait jamais quand un élève sauvage surgit).

Vanitas se rend rapidement aux cuisines, où son dîner l'attend sous une coupe. Il s'installe et commence à manger. À l'heure actuelle, tous les élèves doivent être dans leur chambre, après l'extinction des feux. Aucun risque qu'il se fasse attraper...

-Euh... Vanitas... ?

Foutu karma. Fallait que ce soit lui qui vienne.

Vanitas attrape son casque sans se retourner, puis ouvre un portail. Il le traverse en vitesse pour se réfugier partout ailleurs du moins c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire jusqu'à qu'une main le retienne de force et l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

-Vanitas ?

-Lâche-moi.

-Tu vas où ?

Vite, un endroit où Terra ne pourra pas le suivre... Après mûre réflexion, il se dit que sa chambre est une bonne solution. Le brun est trop respectueux pour oser s'imposer.

-Dans ma chambre.

-Mais tu n'as pas fini de manger, je voulais pas d'interrompre.

-Enlève ta main.

Terra défait sa prise, avant de reculer un peu. Vanitas soupire, mais revient sur ses pas et s'installe devant son assiette. Le portail disparaît. Un silence gênant plane être eux...

Bon, en espérant que personne n'entende son cœur battre trop fort.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Finit-il par demander.

-Si je réponds, je te pose aussi une question.

-Une seule.

Terra s'approche du frigo pour en extirper un plateau couvert. Il met à chauffer son plat et son entrée, puis va chercher couteau, fourchette, cuillère pour se mettre devant Vanitas avec le reste de son repas.

-J'avais une mission jusqu'à présent, j'ai pas encore mangé.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas assisté au dernier cours de la journée.

Vanitas lève son regard pour tomber dans les yeux bleus du brun. Il sent son cœur accélérer et son visage chauffer.

-Quoi ?

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu caches ton visage.

-C'est ça ta question ?

-Non, je l'apprendrai plus tard. Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

Vanitas s'arrête de manger et se fige. Il remercie intérieurement Terra de se détourner pour aller chercher le reste de son plat. Bon, que répondre à ça ? Pas moyen qu'il laisse son trouble se voir. Il doit se montrer plus fort et reprendre la situation en mains.

D'un geste fluide et rapide, il se rend jusqu'à Terra et s'assoit sur le meuble à côté de lui.

-Mon cher Terra, sais-tu garder un secret ?

Le brun hausse un sourcil amusé.

-C'est la journée confidence ou bien ? Dit-il pour lui-même

-Quoi ?

-Rien, t'en fais pas. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je sais.

-Eh bien, je crois que notre chère Aqua est amoureuse de toi.

Terra plisse les yeux et le détaille pour voir s'il ment. Vanitas lui offre un sourire sardonique, fier de sa trouvaille. Voilà, ainsi Terra ne cherchera pas à avoir sa réponse.

Contre toute attente, le brun se masse la nuque d'un air ennuyé.

-Vous vous êtes passés le mot, ma parole.

Il sourit d'un drôle d'air, avant de s'avancer vers Vanitas. Il prend place devant lui, puis appuie ses mains sur le meuble, juste à côté des siennes.

Soyons honnêtes : elles se touchent.

Ah, Vanitas va faire une syncope.

-Et toi, sais-tu garder un secret ?

Il se recule un peu et hoche juste la tête, sa gorge étant trop sèche et nouée pour parler.

-Il se trouve que pas plus tard qu'à mon retour de mission, elle m'a avoué que tu étais amoureux de moi.

Vanitas rougit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur.

-Aqua me voit comme son frère et tu n'as pas l'air de me supporter, qui croire ? Même si j'ai une petite idée et préférence, si tu répondais à ma question, je pourrais choisir.

-Je te déteste...

...Pas.

Terra sourit, puis passe sa main derrière la tête de Vanitas et l'attire à lui pour coller leurs lèvres ensemble. Il échappe un gémissement de surprise, mais ne tente pas de le repousser.

D'un seul coup, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre. Terra claque sa langue contre son palais avant de s'éloigner. Vanitas aimerait vraiment porter son casque tant il a honte...

-Je crois que je tombe au mauvais moment.

-Aqua.

-On mangera ensemble une prochaine fois.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil tout sauf discret, puis s'en va. Terra se gratte la tête, embêté qu'elle soit déjà au courant.

-Personne sait où est ma chambre, avoue finalement Vanitas avec un sourire taquin.

-Parfait.

Terra avale sa langue sans perdre une seconde, avant de le tirer contre pour le porter. Vanitas peine à ouvrir un portail, trop décontenancé par le baiser. Quand ils arrivent dans la chambre, ils vérifient que la porte est bien fermée cette fois.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Reviews ?**_


End file.
